fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Riku Tsuchi/Tropes
Tropes pertaining to Riku. A-G Absurdly Sharp Blade/Razor Sharp Hand: Riku can compress the wind itself and launch it like it was razor blades. Any of his limbs can be used to cut things alongside the wind. Animal Motif: Partially the Dragon because of some reasons and partially the Flamingo mostly because of his pink long cloak. Badass: Blond Guys Are Evil: Well, he is blond, and evil... Blow You Away: As Riku was raised by the Sky Dragon Skypiea, being then a Sky or Wind Dragon Slayer. Riku so far is shown to be balanced in with offensive, defensive and supplementary abilities. He so far uses it as compressed razor blades, compress it around his fist in order to harden his punches, create barriers of it and even create plataforms exclusive to him made out of something which weights less than oxygen. Creepy Child: Once expressed intentions of murdering his biological parents. Dark-Skinned Blond: Although his skin tone can vary depending on where he is, and the location's natural weather. Didn't See That Coming: When Damon told Dragon Soul the truth about Dealok, Riku could only make a incredulous face while muterring What the-''. '''Even Bad Men Love Their Mamas': Riku loved Skypiea more than anything in this world, and this is true to this day as he once stated it. It could also be implied that, since he destroyed an entire organization of Bounty Hunters, why? Because they were Bounty Hunters! Even Evil Has Loved Ones: As mentioned above, Riku suffers trauma from his mother's death, whom he loved so much. Riku also once mentioned a previous Exceed partner of him that he cared a lot about. Finger Gun: His Sky Dragon's Finger Gun says it all. H-P Meaningful Name: Riku itself means Earth while Tsuchi means Land, therefore his full name technically means The Earth Land. Ironical, since he has sky based powers. Also Celestial Bane, based off his Sky powers as well. Missing Mom: His parents trashed him away while his Dragon parent was killed in front of him while he was just 10. Nigh Invulnerable: Not Quite Flight: In fact, with Victory Road, Riku is just stepping on air itself. Patricide: Averted. It never really happened, but Riku once stated he desired to kill off his biological parents, this only caused his Dragon Mother to slightly slap him. Q-V The Ageless: Not so true. More referring to the fact Riku doesn't seem to age or change much through the years. Hell the only thing which changes are his clothes. The Dragon: Seems to be one to Dealok. The Hyena: Riku is mostly seen laughing or with a wide smile on his face. There is rare stances of him being mad or annoyed though. Unwanted Harem: Not so true as well. There is various moments where Riku is shown relaxing on his pool with plenty of sexy women alongside him, wonder what they do there. W-Z Wind Is Green: Averted. Most of the time Riku shows that his wind has a kind of transparent color although there is times it may look green. Category:Tropes